


Death Of A Bachelor

by Euphoria_Venus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Death of a Bachelor, Ice Skating, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Song fic, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoria_Venus/pseuds/Euphoria_Venus
Summary: Fear was the only thing in Yuri's mind as Victor kissed his cheek and he stepped onto the ice.





	Death Of A Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my sweet lovelies!  
> Well, welcome to my very first fanfiction! We all have to start somewhere! I hope you enjoy!!  
> !Warning!  
> Mentions of suicide

"Ok, Yuri. Don't be worried. You've performed this piece thousands of times" Victor reassured the panicked Japanese man in a heavy Russian accent.

Yuri looked into the platinum-haired man's diamond blue eyes.

"But what if I fall?"

Victor chuckled softly and brought the younger of the two into a loving hug. He slowly inhaled the scent of Yuri's soft, raven black hair.

*Home* He thought.

"You'll be fine Love. And after this, we'll go get Katsudon at the Onsen, okay?"

Bright lights glimmered and glared above them as the embracing couple soaked in each others presence.

Reluctantly, Yuri pulled away from Victor's warmth, the cold air of the ice rink immediately hitting him.

"It's a date" He whispered.

"Yuri Katsuki is next on the ice!" the announcer shouted.

Waves of people rose from their seats like popcorn. One at a time they leaped from their seats and made a loud, high-pitched noise.

Fear was the only thing in Yuri's mind as Victor kissed his cheek and he stepped onto the ice.

Elegantly, the mocha eyed skater glided to the center. The crowds cheer only escalated in volume the closer he got to his starting position. Hundreds of multicolored signs were thrust into the air all with his name printed in the middle. Yuri was always flattered that people would take the time to create such beautiful signs just for him. It kept him going in times without his family, friends, and Victor. That he knew that he was never alone, not really.

\Do I look lonely?/ Sounded from the large speakers overhead.

Yuri delicately lifted his hands into the air and slowly skated forward and in loops like a silk ribbon caught in the wind.

\I see the shadows on my face/

He let his arms fall and curl left and right in a spiral pattern.

\People have told me/

Arms were thrown to the left. Right in the direction of Victor, He always loved to include his fiance in his skates physically or metaphorically. It was their thing. To include the other without the audience realizing.

\I don't look the same/

The arena was dead quiet, to enthralled with watching Katsuki. The crowd was watching his every move, eyes lit up with enthusiasm and inspiration.

Yuri lifted both his arms and prepared for a quadruple flip. A dedication to Victor.

\Maybe I've lost weight/

He leaped into the air, immediately realizing his mistakes.

*Jumped too early, toe pick caught on ice as I was jumping. Shit. I'm sorry Victor*

\I'm playing hooky/

Yuri prepared himself for his inevitable fall, tightly closing his eyes.

\With the best of the best/

"YURI!" Viktor shouted.

The spotlight followed the ravenette with anticipation. Almost as if it was it was a laughing child who had just gotten away with stealing the last cookie.

\Put my heart on my chest, so you can see it too/

Like a frail piece of paper, Yuri crumpled to the freezing ice.

The judges and audience both held their breath while Victor completely forgot how to.

*Somethings wrong...* He thought. *He should have recovered by now...*

Suddenly, tears filled in the Russian's beautiful blue eyes. Victor began screaming for an ambulance while a crimson, rose-red substance protruded from the fallen skater.

\I'm walking the long road/

"V-Vic-tor..." Yuri whispered in a broken voice.

The man sprinted across the ice to his fiance.

Countless viewers were dialing hospitals and paramedics and rapidly speaking down their respective devices. Children were screaming and crying, the judges were calling for paramedics to get onto the center ice. A panicked atmosphere replaced the bewitched aura.

\Watching the sky fall/

Victor fell to his knees and skidded to his love. Tears falling from his pale cheeks.

"Yuri, are you okay??"

Yuri gentle smiled and brought his hand up to victors tear stained cheek. The older of the two desperately grasped at his freezing hand. He repeatedly kissed it and refused to let go.

"Victor, I'm pretty sure I've sliced through on of my major arteries in my leg. Love, I'm not going to-"

"NO! Yuri, you can't do this to me. You're the only one I've ever loved in so long! Please don't leave me!"

\The lace in your dress tingles my neck/

The sobbing man pulled the limp Yuri into his arms. The lace on his intricate 'Bachelor' costume tickles his face with every breath either of the two makes.

\How do I live?/

Tears fell onto Yuri's cotton soft hair. Like small diamonds on a black canvas.

"Please Yuri, I can't live without you"

\The death of a bachelor/

But Yuri was already gone.

A heavy silence suddenly filled the stadium. Phones were dropped, tears were shed and fiances became widows.

\Letting the water fall/

A piercing shriek was heard from on ice.

Victor Nikiforov held his now deceased fiance with a suffocating grip. Sobs and wails filled the silent arena. They echoed and bounced around the walls with a ghostly vibe.

\The death of a bachelor/

Victor felt himself being pried away from Yuri by one of the paramedics. Throat to raw to protest. He felt the world grow darker as the new widower watched the Japanese man being carried away by two somber looking men.

\Seems so fitting for/

He felt his head drop as hot, acidic tears fell onto the floor. The bright lights of the arena shining of his engagement ring. Once a sign that everything was good in the world was now taunting him and will for the rest of his life.

\A happily ever after/

Nobody heard from Victor Nikiforov after that day again.

-20 years later-

*It's been too long*

An elderly, grey-haired man slowly inched his way up a snowy cliff top in St. Petersburg.

*I miss you...*

The wind rustled and whistled around his long, flowing hair. Bitter snow landing in his curly lashes, causing him to repeatedly blink the bright, while icicles out.

*I want to be with you again...*

The man slowed to a stop as he reached the lip of the cliff. Pain eminent on his deadly pale face.

*By your side...*

He edged closer to the edge.

*Yuri...*

And closer...

*I love you...*

Finally, he jumped into the freezing murky water below him.

*My katsudon*

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this Fic from the lovely community of Tumblr. I can't remember their username but I thank you for this :) <3


End file.
